


Snow And Flames

by ThrowMeAStory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, A song - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, POV Jon Snow, POV Male Character, Written before season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory
Summary: Jon's thoughts on what's supposed to be one of the most memerable moments of his life.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Snow And Flames

I looked out the window of my chambers at the crisp white snow covering the bricks and morter of Winterfell. The chill of the air and the remaining heat from the fire that had nearly burnt out was making my thoughts repeat themselves like drums in my brain. I bet Sansa's not having this problem. She's most likely asleep dreaming of a proper proposal, not of a jester ruining what's supposed to be one of the moments I know she's dreamt of since she was 10.

I both loved and hated that voice in my head that could never stop talking about my cousin. Every time I tried since I came back from the war with the White Walkers I felt like I can't get words out without making a fool out of myself. The firelight of the torches glistening off the flakes of ice make it look like something out of the songs she used to love as a girl. Though she's not a girl any longer, she's a woman , a very beautiful woman with skin the colour of snow and hair with the colour of flames.

I sighed at the thought of the colour of her skin and hair standing out against the black of the dress she wore today while sitting at my side in the great hall.

She looked so...

So....

Like a queen.

The fire in my blood roused just thinking of how she looked in the emerald dress she wore a year ago to Dany's coronation. That was the first time I think I realised I was in love with her. I had told Dany about these feeling and she had said I should tell her. She said Sansa had been looking at me the same way when i have pulled my gaze from her, but me being me said that Sansa was probably just looking for Tyrion in the crowd.

That was until this evening, until our conversation in the Godswood, until she told me she loved me as well. Until she told me and I ran off like a flustered green boy. My eyes flashed to the box in my desk, containing the sapphire ring shaped like a wolfs head. I had a speech in my head that I had gone over a million times, about how I know she didn't love me, but I would make every moment of the rest of her life one of happiness and joy, give her everything she'd ever ask for and how we could raise a family we all yearned for but most importantly how much she had my heart.

Then before I could open my mouth, Sansa said the words I'd been dreaming I would hear:I love you Jon. Not like a sister loves a brother but how a wife loves a husband. Will you marry me? Then I ran like a Direwolf with it's arse on fire.

I needed to find a way to put this back together and make up for the hurt and confusion I'd caused. Sansa probaby would just like to be told the truth. Just tell her what you had planned and she might just forgive you and hopefully say yes. As I made my mind up, I crawled into my bed and drew up a plan.

We need winter roses and lemon cake.

Lots of lemon cake.


End file.
